the_noob_empirefandomcom-20200214-history
The Locations on Robloxia
Robloxia compared to earth is extremely diverse with it's locations due to the Robloxians not exploiting resources, and keeping nature in balance. The Noob Empire's Locations The Obsidian Flats: The vast rigid field of black glass stretches for miles in all directions, there is a single obelisk inscribed with images of Robloxia's past, with there being a tribute to the nation that was lost to Ignis Rex's fury on the bottom of it, with the obelisk being located in the exact center of the Obsidian Flats. The Mare Abyss: The Bermuda triangle of Robloxia, this is located in the northern seas bordering The Noob empire, and The Tribe of Guests, the only ones who have survived down there is the Deep Sea diver Noobs who have made a base down there, hardly anything is known why it has sunk so many ships, and downed so many planes so it is deemed a no fly or ship zone due to how risky it is. The Sulfurious Desert: The expansion of this great sea of Yellow sand, and scorching heat makes this one the most unlikely vacation spot, but in this vast desert there lays the legendary gunslinging town of Westdon where the residents are peaceful, unless you provoke them, and the Sunset Blox Cola is abundant as ever, and this is the only place where you can get it. The Thorus Forests: This Forest is located in the middle of the noob empire being surrounded by a blueish gray magic shield that only living things can enter, with no one knowing who made the magic shield but rumors are that there is a very powerful relic located in the very center of this forest, but anyone who has entered never found it because they got hit hard by how strong the magic is in this area. The Roblox Confederation's Locations The Phosphorous Valleys: The Dull red valleys, and hills that stretch for miles are home to all the Independent Kingdoms, Redcliff, Overseer, Splinter skies, etc where recreational battles take place daily due to them not wanting to reignite the Kingdom wars that plagued the kingdoms for years in the chaos era, most if not all of them don't really like outsiders so that is why this is another unlikely vacation spot. The Rivers of Buildertinople: This gorgeous location is home to some of the best viewing sights in all of the Roblox confederation, with the boat rides being absolutely free, and crystal clear waters, it is some of the calmest places here. The Molten Fields: This place is one of the most dangerous places on Robloxia due to it being mostly a volcanic hellscape, but there is ruins of a long lost civilization with rumors that some of these ruined buildings lead to a gigantic lava cavern full of dangers, and guarded by lava creatures to protect what some are calling the Gem of Molten Fire. The Cursed Plains: This Grayish Yellow wasteland of decay is one of the more exotic locations due to it's history as being one of the most concentrated places of Cursed Magic, with it being so overpowering that it is said to zap the magic out of anyone who wields such things, with it's dense yellow fog that rolls over it occasionally, and the massive thunderstorms that spew weird blueish Yellow droplets of water onto the surface of it, this is a place you definitely don't want to pick a vacation for. The Tribe of Guest's Locations The Darkened Forests: This place is what covers most of Tribe of guest's territory, and as the name implies it is very dense and dark, which is what the Guests want due to them not wanting to interact with the other robloxians, and noobs. The Chlorine Wastes: This greenish yellow toxic wasteland is the most avoided, and dangerous locations on robloxia due to the poisonous fog that covers it most of the time, not much is known about it due to how dangerous it is to be there. The Ruins of Valgothies: This ruined city used to be one of the most important cities in all of Robloxia, but it was destroyed in the Elite Wars, some say that you can still sense the lost joy this place used to have, and there is one rumor that there is a source of all magic on Robloxia underneath it, but no one knows truly. Category:The Places, Cities, and Towns of Robloxia